In order to emulate a quantum computer by an ensemble spin system, a state that is isomorphic to a pure state must be created. This state is easily specified, but it is a non-Unitary transformation away from the equilibrium density matrix. We have developed and implemented a set of approaches for reaching this state that include both gradient and RF pulses. During the last year these methods have been extended to spin systems of any size and now include square-wave modulation schemes for improved efficiency.